


Sastiel ／ Father, I've sinned.

by agehachyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Porn With Plot, Priest Castiel, Top Sam Winchester, castiel wears garter, forgive me i have sinned, 又黃又文藝的高智商情侶檔, 律師 sam, 神父 cas, 神父卡穿吊帶襪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: Sam hit a dog by an accident once.Then he was hit by a priest chasing a bee and ignoring the traffic rule.薩姆不久前意外地撞到狗。這次他被某個罔顧交通追著蜜蜂跑的神父給撞上。





	Sastiel ／ Father, I've sinned.

Sastiel ／ Father, I've sinned.

_ 律師Sam x 神父Castiel  
_ 某種程度上兩人在玩羅密歐與茱麗葉的角色扮演  
_ 文學典故錯誤引用或許有  
_ 圓桌武士的梗來821  
_ 傻白甜但又有點言小風　OOC  
_ 是一趟開往地獄的慢車

 

summary:

薩姆不久前意外地撞到狗。  
這次他被某個罔顧交通只追著蜜蜂跑的神父給撞上。

+

　　坦白說，薩姆‧溫徹斯特認為自己是個挺浪漫的人，並不是說他多會講甜言蜜語哄情人開心，而是種詩意上的浪漫。薩姆總是時不時想起童年時迪恩給他說得那個(*1)圓桌武士尋找聖杯的故事。時隔多年他始終記得童書上那幅捧著聖杯虔誠跪拜、沐浴在聖光之下加拉哈德的畫像，即便長大後所學的專業是極為注重理性邏輯的法律學科，但在那刻他相信或許真有「命運」一說，有些人註定是能舉起聖物的高潔騎士，而有些人就是只有陪跑的份。

　　聖杯之於他，薩姆想過多種它對自己可能代表的意象，不願希望它是像名聲、事業、金錢這麼物質上的東西，但他又不太相信愛情。除了平日處理離婚訴訟讓他忙得焦頭爛額外，也是剛出社會那幾年在一次上班途中意外撞狗後和某個獸醫交往後得來的心得。愛情何止盲目，簡直難搞！當所有的激情與好奇耗盡後，關係如何走得長遠就是個難題，他一直這麼堅信著－－直到後來他交上個神父男友。

 

　　只能說愛情來的太快攔也攔不住，卡斯迪奧就像一陣風闖入他的生活－－更準確來說是撞上他的生活，撞到後車箱的那種。迪恩常看的日本小黃片裏男女主角相遇公式總是從戲劇性的相撞開始，薩姆則是在倒車時被沒注意交通號誌只顧追著蜜蜂跑的神父給迎頭撞上。

操、上次撞狗，這次撞到人，乾脆以後都走路好了。

"JESUS CHRIST! "  
薩姆立刻下車關心倒在地上的男子，幸好車速不快但看到他身上的神父袍和十字架念珠串時本能性想下跪懺悔，全忘了自己才是遵守交通規則的那方。

　　躺在地上的神父過了幾秒才坐起身，皺著眉頭揉著撞到地板的腦袋，亂糟糟的黑髮配著灰頭土臉的臉蛋降低了那件袍子的權威性，讓他像個偷穿大人衣服的小男孩。他瞇著眼看著手中被壓爛的雛菊，又歪頭仰望矗立在自己眼前的高大男人，才搭上那隻伸出的手緩緩站起。

"No, I am Castiel Novak."

"Eh...ok, Father Novak, "薩姆握了下神父正氣凜然向自己伸出的手，暗自擔心是不是把上帝使者的腦袋給撞殘，「你…還好吧？不如我載你去醫院如何？別擔心費用我會出的。」雖然沒有明顯外傷，但撞到頭還是走趟醫院比較安心。

　　雖然卡斯迪奧一再謝絕自己的好意，但最後他們還是去了醫院，不過是藍眼睛的神父開得車。誰叫薩姆不忍心看著一身狼狽的呆萌神父對壓壞的小花癟嘴神傷，自告奮勇去替他重摘一朵結果不安蜂性被前來採蜜的工蜂叮的哀哀叫。

 

　　多年以後薩姆和迪恩聊起兩人的初遇還是覺得荒謬可笑，但想起自己那個辣死人不償命的外婚夫又覺得被蜜蜂叮幾下也不是什麼大事，只要卡斯開心就好了。

「或許疼痛與甜蜜並存才是愛情的真諦。」  
曾因被蜜蜂叮而找到人生伴侶的大律師薩姆‧溫徹斯特如此說道。

 

+

　　多虧上次尷尬的初遇薩姆和卡斯迪奧越發熟絡，就像是對方都見過自己最丟臉的樣子反而沒什麼好顧忌的，反正第一次是最糟，往後怎麼做都只會是加分。

　　某種程度上，卡斯迪奧讓人無法捉摸透，一邊過著簡樸清修的生活同時又對花花草草癡迷不已。院內栽種各式花草樹木全出自神父之手，就連後頭的墓園也是，卡斯迪奧每個月都會為長眠於此的無名孤墳奉上一朵潔白的百合，替無人憑弔的亡魂獻上祝福，薩姆猜想這大概是卡斯迪奧的教堂比其他間更富有「人情」的地方。

　　而大概只有提到花和蜜蜂時卡斯迪奧才會露出如小男孩般興奮的神情，貼心地為薩姆介紹每種花栽種的心得及代表意義。雖然有時會鉅細靡遺到他聽得有些恍神，後悔問起這問題，但薩姆還是會暗自記下他喜歡的花種，隔天再從事務所下班後驅車送給他。

 

「真是太謝謝你了，薩姆。」  
接過滿天星種子的神父努力克制自己保持該有的禮數，但又按耐不住臉上快樂的表情。他開心地拿著鏟子找了塊合適的土壤就蹲下來哼著歌開始鬆土，就連袍子曳地沾上了泥土都沒注意。而薩姆站在一旁，對神父禁慾高領露出的白嫩後項暗自吞了很多次口水。

Oh, Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.

 

　　總體來說，薩姆挺喜歡和卡斯迪奧膩在一起，而隨著對彼此的認識，他越發現這個神父算是個不太符合常規的人。上一秒還誠摯地聆聽信徒告解的苦難，下一刻就可以和人聊起(*2)拜倫雪萊等人的詩作，就像是一手捧著聖經十字架，另隻手卻搖著浪漫主義的大旗一樣。

「我還以為你是(*3)湖畔詩人那派的，特別世出的那種。」

　　或許是因為職業使然，薩姆曾認為卡斯迪奧的腦袋組成大抵是25%的蜜蜂知識、15% 的園藝技能，剩下的全是裝著上帝和清修戒律，所以當他在神父的書架上發現不少詩集與小說，關於神學的書反而占了少數時有些訝異。

「無意冒犯，但他們所描繪的田園風光和你挺合的。」  
薩姆抽了本紅色硬皮的經典，靠在窗邊對著屋外澆花的卡斯迪奧說道。

「有陣子確實挺著迷他們的作品，威廉．華茲沃斯(William Wordsworth)的『水仙』確實寫的挺好，」卡斯迪奧像個老學究般認真回答薩姆的問題，拿著印有蜜蜂圖案花灑的手卻沒有停，視線在律師淺褐色的眼睛和新萌芽的滿天星之間移動，「畢竟大自然蘊含著讓人放鬆的能量，但他們寄情鄉野而否定當代文明發展的消極看法我不太同意就是了。」

「所以表面上喜歡花草的嚴肅神父，骨子裏其實是愛著浪漫與激情的唐璜？」  
薩姆探身出了窗口接過卡斯迪奧手中的澆花器，不經意地擦過神父為避免沾濕而難得捲起袖子、露出終年藏於袍子下的白皙前臂。

「也許也說不定。」

　　長年浸淫修道院下的皮膚比自己淺了好幾個色號，現在卻被斜下的夕陽染得像紅通通的蘋果，又因為燠熱的夏日午後讓雙頰覆上一層薄汗，那對朝自己淺笑著的嘴唇一如既往的粉嫩外，竟讓他有些心神蕩漾。

 

+

 

　　他們種花、聊詩、談哲學，薩姆都沒意識到自己用著六零年代的方式討神父歡心，他就像中世紀遵守法度的小騎士，對於名門望族的有夫之婦懷有不切實際的幻想。但在他正式用戒指套牢卡斯迪奧修長的無名指前兩人的關係也不是一直這麼順利。

　　高的像堵牆的薩姆‧溫徹斯特認為自己是頂天立地的鐵錚錚漢子，幻想著總是雙手泥土卻自帶花香的小神父在滿是玫瑰的黃昏下被自己奇襲偷吻，他的藍眼睛肯定會無辜睜大、嘟嘟的小臉會爬滿害羞的緋紅、也許還會昏倒也說不定…但現實和想像總有落差，事實證明自己只是個敢撩卻不敢愛還躲起來的小懦夫，而卡斯迪奧才是那個騎著駿馬，把他從高塔上拽出的英勇騎士。

 

　　那是一次擦槍走火的莎翁式調情。

　　週五的夜晚薩姆照例和卡斯迪奧待在他的辦公室等著另個神父來接班，餓壞的卡斯迪奧很快地對律師提議去市區新開的漢堡店嘗鮮的決定舉雙手贊成。

「你也喜歡莎士比亞？」  
薩姆指著架上兩列的戲劇經典，深褐色的硬殼搭配燙金的書背，仔細聞還有隱藏在花香下的舊時油墨味。

「當你有個熱愛演戲的哥哥就會被迫喜歡了。」  
想到那愛惡作劇的加百列，卡斯迪奧惡寒的抖了下身體，那段每天背著(*4)Thee, thy, thou臺詞的日子簡直可算得上童年陰影。

「別這麼嫌棄，卡斯，我高中是話劇社的呢，」薩姆浮誇的整理下自己的領帶，故作正經的向卡斯迪奧行個紳士禮，「當年我可是風光的羅密歐。」

　　但最初薩姆其實比較想演《李爾王》，只是青春期都還沒過完的青年下巴再怎麼留也只有薄薄的鬍青，他只好偷拿喬化妝包裏的眉筆為自己畫上濃密的鬍子去說服導演更改劇碼。即使自己聲情並茂地演繹著愚昧又專制的老國王，但笑到不行的查理還是把他趕出了自己的工作室。

「不難想像，你的身高的確適合做主角。」被逗笑的卡斯迪奧湊到薩姆旁看著他手上不意外捧著的《羅密歐與茱麗葉》，「我倒是被迫在好幾年的家族聚會上演了好幾回的茱麗葉。」

　　諾維克家唯一的女兒不願當隻被困在陽台上對月感嘆的金絲雀，只想當能一劍刺死由二哥路西法飾演(*5)提爾伯特的主角羅密歐。爭不過安娜的伶牙俐齒，加百列只好把女主角的劇本拿給當時傻傻站在一旁喝牛奶的卡斯迪奧。

　　想到穿著華美戲服的小卡斯迪奧念著早熟的台詞，律師就忍不住笑出聲，近在咫尺的神父卻認真讀著書本內容沒太注意自己，薩姆在看見男子過長的睫毛時潛藏多年的戲癮竟沒來由地蠢蠢欲動。

「假、假若、咳咳－－ _(*6)假若我用這卑微得手褻瀆這神聖的廟堂，_ 」薩姆清了下喉嚨試著找到最適合的聲線，握住還沒進入狀況卡斯迪奧的手。

_「一般的贖罪是這樣的：_  
_「讓雙唇準備好如兩個羞愧的朝聖者，_  
_「用一個輕吻去撫平那粗魯的碰觸。」_

當薩姆在平滑的手背覆上輕吻時，卡斯迪奧這才意識到先前他念的一長串情話是出自羅密歐與茱麗葉兩人初遇的場景，拉著他手的高大男人此刻笑得當真如舞台劇主角那般自信，但兩頰上的酒窩讓他帶有大男孩的調皮特質。卡斯迪奧頓了下思考著該如何應對，但薩姆見他沒反應便落寞地鬆開手，匆匆轉身將書放回架上，活像個搭訕不成但為保全面子而識趣離開的男人。

 

「卡斯，我很抱…」  
能言善道的律師突然不知該如何面對身後的卡斯迪奧，但在罵著自己的唐突時卻有人抬起了他的手。

 _「善良的朝聖者，你太苛責你的手了。_  
_「它們只是奉獻給禮儀才是如此，_  
_「朝聖者的手照樣能撫觸聖人的手，」_  
神父的手指輕觸上頭的掌紋，悲天憫人的藍眼睛審視著又驚又喜的男人，在薩姆心猿意馬時有些冰涼的手已順勢滑入他寬厚的掌中。  
_「掌對掌就是虔誠朝聖者的接吻。」_

 _「虔誠朝聖者不是也有嘴唇嗎？」_  
拉著那手掌向自己懷中微微一送，被看得有些不自在的卡斯迪奧舔了下乾澀的粉唇。

 _「朝聖者，它們只是用來祈禱的。」_  
卡斯迪奧學著茱麗葉故作嬌羞推開他的羅密歐，薩姆連忙走回他面前，再次攤開自己的掌心。

_「那麼親愛的聖人，就讓嘴唇去做手掌吧，_  
_「讓他們的祈禱得你的恩准，不然德行會變成失望。」_

　　沉默了半晌的卡斯迪奧似是被那雙懇切的大狗眼給說服，終於覆上那向自己毫不保留暴露的手掌，兩兩相閤，他這才發現薩姆的手指足足比自己多了半個指節。

 _「聖人不為所動…」_ 他深吸口氣提起了胸膛， _「但你的禱告已獲恩准。」_

_「那就別動…_  
_「…讓我有求必應。」_

　　閉上眼的卡斯迪奧好不容易下定決心，卻遲遲等不到薩姆在自己唇上留下一吻，但他能感知到男人離的很近，什至能聽到他噗嗵的心跳聲，披散的長髮隨晚風吹拂而搔的他有些癢。

　　最初排解無聊的原意已經失去，狡詐的兩人都藉著這場不存在的排演試探對方的心意。他們心底或許嚮往那對薄命鴛鴦轟轟烈烈的激情，卻少了十幾歲對愛情無懼的勇氣，誰也不能保證這吻只是『劇本需求』而沒有任何私慾參雜在裏頭，也沒有人能預料吻後兩人的關係該走向何方？薩姆腦中還在飛快分析該如何處理目前的情況，只是還沒等他思考完卡斯迪奧就等不及了。

那吻如夜鶯輕啄那般柔，卻在薩姆心底敲起了巨大的回響。

　　情慾如驟雨般來的突然，薩姆一把抓過獻吻後就退開的卡斯迪奧，在那粉嫩的唇上又啃又咬，和神父的小心翼翼不同，他的吻帶有濃烈的掠奪意味，就像打了一下午悶雷的雲翳終於降下傾盆大雨，西元前的那場大洪水將所有文明沖刷殆盡，而他們乘坐於搖搖欲墜的方舟上。

「嗯…薩、薩姆……」

　　被吻到意亂情迷的小神父發出了細碎的呻吟，矮了大概半個頭的他腳尖微微踮地的被抱在懷中，為保持平衡只好把手搭在男人訓練有成的胸肌上，但瞬間薩姆就如同從美夢中驚醒般彈開。失去重心的卡斯迪奧跌靠在辦公桌前，桌面上尚未寫完的捐款感謝函全掃在地上，他還沒來得及搞清狀況一頭亂髮的律師就踉蹌奔走，狼狽地甩門離開。

 

+

 

『你他媽的為什麼把人家親到慾火焚身就沒種的跑了！？』  
薩姆一接起電話迪恩就對著他破口大罵。若不是喬和查理攔著他早就抄起板手狠砸在那不知好歹的大腳鹿頭上。『要不是受害者主動聯絡我，你是不是想躲一輩子？玩弄別人的感情都玩到神父身上了，你哥我都沒這麼大膽，都不怕下地獄被火燒死嗎？ Sam Fucking Winchester你給好我好解釋清楚，不然我保證會踹爛你的屁股。』

「我沒有……等一下，你們怎麼知道這件事？卡斯去找你了？」

『沒錯，』喬從迪恩手中救下快被捏爛的話筒，『一個纖塵不染的神父來到這充滿罪惡的酒吧，一看見你哥就泫然欲泣的問說那個親完他就躲了兩個禮拜的負心漢在哪裏，你哥就爆走了。』雖然和事實有些不符，但為了讓故事更吸引眼球合理的加油添醋是在可允許的範圍。

『我們還知道你倆總用著文學作品談情說愛，簡直用霸凌旁人智商的方式秀恩愛。』接著查理又把電話搶去，連珠炮的語速不留給薩姆回話的餘地，『你知道嗎？二十一世紀的人類已經很少用莎士比亞來示愛了，你怎麼還讓這顆碩果僅存的行走活化石繼續在外頭遊蕩？我說，人家小卡都主動親你了，你這先撩人的傢伙幹嘛又把他推開？這簡直就像喝了假死藥的茱麗葉都全裸躺在那等你上下其手了，褲子脫一半的你就這麼走了！你敢再用那套自以為浪漫的"得不到的東西最美好"的言論來唬我信不信我把你的頭髮全拔光。』

「停－－－」耳朵被連續轟炸的薩姆終於有時間喘口氣，揉著太陽穴舒緩被當頭棒喝連擊的腦袋，「－－你們說的都對，我不該這樣什麼都不解釋就躲開，但我很肯定那吻絕對不是玩票性質，只是…」薩姆頓了很久沒說話，電話那頭的三人也默不作聲。停了一會的他終於深吸一口氣坦承自己的疑慮，「…我只是突然覺得自己配不上他。你們聽我說，在幾次的戀愛關係裏我總是失敗者，也許內心深處的我根本就不像卡斯那樣好…我並不完美。」

　　薩姆想起了神話中為尋找聖杯而踏上旅途的騎士們，還有榮光壟罩的加拉哈德。目前為止他的人生都是以成為如他那般高潔為目標，但當聖杯顯現在自己面前卻感到沒來由的懼怕。萬一自己不是命定之人，萬一自己只是平庸陪跑的鮑斯或珀西瓦里，他能不能承受這一廂情願下的幻想破滅？

不能，他也不敢。

所以只好自欺欺人的把頭埋進沙坑裏，假裝什麼事情也沒發生。

『薩姆，你大概是得了幸福恐懼症了，簡直就像第一次戀愛而誠惶誠恐的小男生。但我能理解你的擔心－－畢竟朦朧未明的曖昧期總是美好的，』向來善解人意的喬如此說道，『關係確立代表改變，而改變意味著結果可能有好有壞，但別讓那對壞結果的猜測成為你繼續往前的阻礙。』

「可是…」

『你都還沒試試又怎知道結果一定是壞的？別忘了如果人家卡斯真的嫌棄你就不會主動親下去的，所以你也別鬧彆扭了吧，你哥都沒那麼難搞。』

『嘿！別聽她亂說！』已經喝醉的迪恩朝著電話大吼。

「哈哈，謝謝你喬，我好多了。還有記得叫迪恩別喝太多。」  
有些釋懷的薩姆笑了幾聲，努力忽略電話那頭他哥帶著全酒吧的人高聲呼喊『薩姆‧溫徹斯特是身長兩米的大腳姑娘。』

『所以我那多愁善感的羅密歐，』話筒又讓查理給拿去，『別再磨磨唧唧了，記得待會見到人家對他好一點。』

「你這話什麼意思？」  
恍惚間他好像聽到自家大門被打開的聲音。

『我說，在小卡離開酒吧前，我們給了他你房子的住址及備用鑰匙，』房間外的腳步聲似乎不是錯覺，『…現在應該快到你家了吧。』

薩姆還來不及從床上跳起來反應時房門就被打開了。

 

他那等了太久的茱麗葉自己跑來找他了。

 

+

 

　　開門後的兩人無言對視了幾秒，像極了吵架冷戰中卻又不期而遇的尷尬情侶。兩個禮拜未見的卡斯迪奧似乎瘦了點，寬大的神父袍沉重地罩在他身上，頭髮也長了些。

「卡斯，我真的很抱歉…」  
薩姆於心有愧的放下手機坐到床邊，正要起身卻被卡斯迪奧阻止。

「你們講電話的內容我在大門口都聽到了。」他想了下補充道，「音量有點大。」  
關上門的神父將手中拎著的米色風衣放在一旁的椅子上，瞥見薩姆書架上那本《亞瑟王之死》讓他想起了那位曾向自己提及的圓桌武士，「事實上，你的不完美並不是你無法成為加拉哈德的原因，要知道他在追尋聖杯到蒙主寵召的一生中始終保有童貞，」在薩姆覺得這句話挺刺耳時迎來神父更爆炸性的言論，「而我也是如此。」

「什、什麼？」

他歪著頭看著薩姆，像是不了解為何他反應這麼大。

「加拉哈德至死都保有貞潔，而我也還是處子之身。  
「所以和你相比，我才是符合聖杯騎士標準的那位。」

「不不不、話不是這麼說…」  
頭腦混亂舌頭打結的薩姆正要辯答，卻又被卡斯迪奧一手按回位子上。

「不，就是這樣。」清澈的藍眼睛直直地看著自己，脖子上的念珠十字架隨著肢體擺動而敲出聲響，「沒有人是天生完人，薩姆，就連剛出生的嬰孩第一件學會的事就是給人添麻煩的大哭大鬧。  
「但這些不完美，憤怒、悲傷或失望，這些天生的缺陷都只是人性的一小部分，你沒必要為自己的原罪感到羞恥。但若你有，」卡斯迪奧覆上薩姆的手掌跪在他床邊，像極了看透人間苦難的天使悲憫地開導著天父迷途的羔羊。

「那就告解吧，我永遠都會在這的。」

在那瞬間薩姆竟沒來由地感到一陣鼻酸，懊惱自己過去的遲疑同時也慶幸自己終於認清聖物尋得與否都不再重要，因為自己根本不是被賦予重責的武士，而是某個造訪修道院卻意外愛上修士的見習小騎士。他彎下腰抱起了縮在腳邊而顯得嬌小的神父，如同擁抱了自己的罪。

 

『還等什麼快親他阿，你頭蠢鹿！』

迪恩渾厚的聲音冷不防從埋在毛毯堆中的手機吼出，嚇得兩人從這得之不易的擁抱彈開。薩姆這才意識到剛才他們古板的告白全從那忘記掛斷的通話進了八卦的三人耳裏，手忙腳亂找到手機後腦羞地狠狠按下結束通話。

 

「呃、卡斯…」

重新安靜下來的空間有些尷尬，薩姆自暴自棄地把注意力放回神父身上，但發現紅著臉的卡斯迪奧仍跪坐在原地，柔軟的小手不安攥著衣袍的一角。

_「聖人不為所動，_  
_「但你的禱告 **早已** 獲得准許。」_

時間恍若回到兩個禮拜調情的那晚，只是這次彼此都沒了諜對諜的複雜心思，薩姆邁開步伐走向溫順的卡斯迪奧，如同行授予禮的騎士般在他面前單膝扣地。

 _「那就不要動，」_ 他摸著卡斯迪奧頸側未刮乾淨的薄薄鬍青，紅透的臉頰和殷切的藍眼睛全被自己一手掌握， _「讓我有求必應。」_

 

　　接下來的一切都這麼順理成章，薩姆終於坦然親上那對夢寐以求卻曾被自己推開的嘴，聖人亦動也不動的接受他的祝禱。興許是這吻得之不易，薩姆沒像上次發情似的粗暴啃咬，帶有技巧性地輾壓著卡斯迪奧比自己稍厚卻軟軟好吃的唇，靈活的舌頭也捲起了對方無從閃躲的小舌繞了幾圈，不一會小處子的鼻子就哼出求饒的嚶嚶聲，雙眼迷濛的向後倒軟成一灘水。在薩姆追上去報以個更熱烈的吻時摸上神父的後腰，發現個驚人的事實。查理先前提到全裸假死的茱麗葉不單單只是隱喻那般簡單。

「卡斯…告訴我你袍子下穿了甚麼…」

躺在地上的卡斯迪奧將頭瞥向一邊沒回話，但隱藏在黑髮中的耳朵紅得明顯。薩姆不疾不徐地隔著布料挑逗著凸起的乳頭，先是隨輪廓打圓而後輕輕捏起搓弄，麻癢難耐而扭動身子的卡斯迪奧意外地翻起神父袍底邊一角，露出繫在小腿上禁慾的黑色吊帶襪。

「嗯…甚麼也沒、阿、沒穿…查理說這樣很辣(hot)，可走來的路上我只覺得冷(cold)，所以我加了外套…嗯、但他們說你會喜歡得、阿…你、你喜歡嗎，薩姆…？」  
身子軟綿綿的卡斯迪奧說起話來也軟綿綿的，就像隻覆滿蓬鬆棉花糖的獨角獸，好吃又稀有。

「簡直愛死了。」

　　只被親吻和玩幾下奶頭就興奮勃起的純情卡斯迪奧，明明只露出兩隻穿著吊帶襪的小腿和藏在高領及頭髮間的一小截脖子，但袍子上胸前明顯的挺立與胯間微透濕潤前液的布料都讓這畫面神聖的活色生香。

　　薩姆伸長了手拿了床頭櫃裏的潤滑液，順帶鬆開剛下班還來不及換下的西裝褲頭。軟在地上的卡斯迪奧任由自己翻起黑袍露出一絲不掛的下體並將那雙鮮少照到陽光而白嫩的腿拉開，當冰涼液體接觸到陰莖根部時他大腿冷不防的抽了下，「別怕、只是不想你第一次太痛而已…」薩姆在那慌張的要哭的男子的眼角旁留下輕柔一吻，手卻霸道地拉開他微微闔上的腳，摸上發顫性器前的律師不忘先將自己白襯衫的長袖好好捲起。

 

「薩、阿、姆…痛…」

卡斯迪奧很緊，即便有了潤滑液的幫助自己的手指才剛進入兩指節他就疼得直蹬腳，薩姆只好先拔出手指，添加更多潤滑液得同時另手順著經脈撸著因疼痛而有些軟掉得陰莖。他耐著性子在穴口處輕輕摩擦摳弄搭配囊袋揉捏刺激，很快地緊閉的壅道收縮幾下就主動獻上隱藏其中的粉嫩腸肉，卡斯迪奧的腳也不自覺地開了幾分。

「覺得…很…嗯、哈、奇怪…」

「等一下你就舒服了。」

　　薩姆的手指再次長驅直入，修剪平整的指頭不時調整角度括弄腸道，待卡斯迪奧發出滿足的輕哼時又再加入根手指。他的後穴不但緊還很有彈性，每每兩指撐開一些，裏邊的肌肉便會像主人一般害羞地迅速闔上，但來來回回進出了幾次竟也隱隱約約操出水來。

　　第三指插入時有些勉強，但他吸吮著卡斯迪奧的乳頭轉移注意力，空閒的左手則是塞進上頭被冷落許久的小嘴中，模仿下方手指在小穴擴張的頻率逗弄著無處可逃的小舌，唾液及細碎的呻吟全從那被迫張開的口流了出來。而在擦過某一點時，那可憐兮兮卻又動彈不得的小處男突然發出一聲驚呼，胸前的小點及包裹的腸道全都瑟瑟抖了一下，胯間挺立的陰莖頂端湧出不少前液。

「喜歡我這樣摸你是嗎，卡斯？」

　　薩姆吐出被含到腫脹的乳粒，看著嘴唇殷紅、全身都被玩弄至一蹋糊塗的小神父，又忍不住往那處敏感點來回摳挖，敏感的冠狀溝則是被手指環起輾壓，為此卡斯迪奧像離水的魚失控地扭動身子和大聲喘息。

「阿、停、停、阿…」

　　卡斯迪奧覺得自己叫得就像淫蕩的阻街女郎，陌生的歡愉如浪潮般將他拍回岸上又旋即拉他入海，大腦理性的想叫薩姆慢些，但龜頭處的摩擦及敏感點的重擊又不自覺把自己往那三根飛快進出的手指裏送。「嗯…阿、阿…」沒多久他就撐起了腰支迎來人生中意義重大的第一次高潮，射出的精液全噴在那高潔的黑袍上，羊毛料子的正裝襪一顫一顫地踩在薩姆結實的肩膀上，穿戴整齊的律師則獎勵似地吻在他那濕了的鬢角說了聲表現真好。

 

　　得到滿足的卡斯迪奧癡癡笑著享受薩姆的親吻，但看見男人以一種極其色情的方式緩慢脫去衣著時羞恥感突然襲來，再後來看到下面那包突起的兇猛形狀讓他顧不得白花花的屁股還露在外頭就嚇得連滾帶爬逃走，但一下子就被抓著腳踝拖回來，挺翹的臀部懲罰似得被摑了下。

「怎麼突然要逃了，說好的聖人不為所動呢？」

利用體型差薩姆將卡斯迪奧整個人困在自己身下，他就像誤觸陷阱的小鹿動彈不得，被動接受著男人在他脖子的啃咬及對充血乳頭的玩弄也不敢吭聲。全身上下都是獵人的戰利品。

「但這太大了，薩姆…」  
垂著眉眼，銅鈴般的眼濕漉漉地向薩姆求饒，這跪趴的姿勢讓他合不攏的後穴暴露出敏感的腸肉，擦過男人勃起的老二就讓他嚇得肝膽俱裂了，更遑論這東西待會進入體內會有多疼。「我無法…嗚、嗚…」偷偷向前挪動幾分奶頭就被狠掐了下，背脊凹出美好的弧度同時更讓穴口貼近那凶狠的性器。

「可這不公平阿，卡斯舒服完了，但薩姆還很難受…」  
薩姆是個溫柔的情人，同時也是個講求公平正義的律師，磨蹭著穴口還能秉持專業說服客戶，「乖乖讓我爽一下好不好？保證不會太疼的…」

假話假話假話，赤裸裸的假話，但那不諳世事的卡斯迪奧竟也買帳，溫柔的話術讓他鬼迷心竅的主動脫下弄髒的袍子及念珠，但吊帶襪卻被薩姆留在腿上。

「穿著它們吧，這樣很性感。」

　　接著卡斯迪奧就被薩姆的狗狗眼及酒窩半哄半騙的抱上床，興奮又羞赧地抓著臀瓣打開自己，被手指操開的紅粉小穴濕淋淋地歡迎男人地大駕光臨。盛情難卻的薩姆先是用手指再玩弄一番才將陰莖塞入他體內，忍耐太久的男人刻意忽略卡斯迪奧忍痛的吸氣聲，蠻橫地吻著將所有細小的抗議全留在兩人口中，粗長的老二毫不留情地操到方才手指無法抵達的深度。

「薩姆、痛…停、下…」　

「再忍一下，等等就好了。」  
看著還有1/3的老二露在外頭，薩姆只好再編另個謊，「不、不要…會壞掉…」後悔的的小神父搖著頭鐵了心要把高大的男人從自己身上推開，下方通道的肌肉也夾的他無法動彈。「放鬆點，卡斯。」「出…嗚、嗯…去…」談判破局的薩姆只好自己掰開那柔軟的臀肉，小幅度的抽插邊強勢挺進，頂到最深處時卡斯迪奧扯著他的頭髮咿咿哭著，藍眼珠就像泡了水的琉璃那般晶亮美麗。  
噢，哭著的卡斯迪奧真可愛。

　　沒有退路的薩姆只能繼續好好伺候卡斯迪奧，努力在那狹窄的後穴裏尋找剛剛讓他興奮的前列腺，同時也暗自計畫著以後該如何開發這緊緻的小洞，或許可以從跳蛋開始，隨機的震動頻率操得他淫蕩的出水，但又因為沒命令而不敢高潮，推遲的快感讓他全身發顫地替自己口交，一邊又連話都說不清楚的乞求釋放，但薩姆知道自己不會這麼輕易放過這頭自投羅網的小羔羊，只有在他被各式玩具幹過一輪後，自己才會操進那翻紅的小穴裏。

但不是現在。現在的薩姆必須先滿足這剛被破處的小天使。

　　香豔的性幻想讓薩姆粗長的老二又脹了些，恰巧擦過躲在腸肉深處的敏感點，伏在耳邊的卡斯迪奧發出一連串低啞的嗚咽。薩姆照著他喜歡的方式親吻著腫脹的嘴唇及凸起的喉結，迷茫的卡斯迪奧有樣學樣地撸著莖身，但不得要領的他怎麼摸都沒有薩姆弄得那麼舒服。

「薩姆、想、想射…」

　　卡斯迪奧將摸著自己脖子的手放到性器上，流轉情慾的無辜藍眼無聲求著薩姆讓自己滿足，睫毛因剛哭過而一束束的結在一起。薩姆如他所願的摸上興奮的挺立，但要求他好好看著學習如何自瀆，

「這裏好好按摩的話會很舒服…」他套弄著沉甸甸的囊袋及會陰，又拉著卡斯迪奧的摸過發抖的莖身來到頂端，「但這裡才是最爽的…嘿，好好看著別躲開…」摳弄龜頭時卡斯迪奧爽得倒抽一口氣，但薩姆就像個嚴格的老師一樣把他的視線壓回雙腿間，「來，自己試試。」

　　學習能力強的卡斯迪奧一開始還紅著臉，但很快就抓到竅門努力玩著自己的性器，薩姆也隨著他的頻率抽插挺進。在卡斯迪奧粗喘著氣快速摩擦射精口時，貼心的薩姆接連的用力深插讓他自慰著哭喊到高潮。

　　敏感的後穴發抖的擠著體內的老二，卡斯迪奧挺著平坦的胸膛劇烈喘息，薩姆沒給多餘的時間就扯開大腿根部不留一絲空間地狠狠幹著他。卡斯迪奧不斷用那帶有哭腔地低啞聲線求薩姆慢點，高潮過後的身體如觸電般抖動著，但男人只是興奮的越操越狠，在那穿著吊帶襪著腳終於不堪負荷的抽搐時薩姆才射到那敏感小穴的最深處。

 

+

 

沒有(*7)蒙泰古、也沒有凱普萊特，這版本的羅密歐與茱麗葉終於終成眷屬。

　　薩姆很少會錯過卡斯迪奧主持的婚禮，尤其是當交往三年的兩人終於決定在隔年三月步入禮堂後幾乎是每場出席。結婚的家屬及親眷薩姆一個也不認識，但他喜歡教堂內滿是幸福的氛圍，還愛聽卡斯迪奧那念著誓詞的低沉嗓音，回味著昨晚那張神聖的口又被自己逼說些甚麼的下流情話。

「…先生，無論貧窮、疾病、困難、痛苦、富有、健康、快樂、幸福，你都願意……」

臺下的薩姆隨著卡斯迪奧一同默念著早已熟悉的台詞，這距離讓他看不清新人的側臉，但神父認真的模樣卻盡收眼底。

『是的，我願意。』  
薩姆在心裏慢慢對卡斯迪奧說道。

　　  
　　新郎親吻新娘時眾人報以熱烈的掌聲及祝福，薩姆則是在無名指上的戒指一吻後舉向卡斯迪奧，神父很快地就在茫茫人海中找到他的未婚夫，不著痕跡地回以個單邊眨眼的小表情。

 

Sastiel Father, I've sinned. Fin_

 

*1：出自亞瑟王傳說，最後加拉哈德(Galahad)、鮑斯(Bors)及帕希瓦里(Percival)三人找到聖杯，但只有高潔的加拉哈德能將之舉起，不久後靈魂便被天使帶回天堂。http://www.timelessmyths.com/arthurian/quest2.html 裏面有詳細的介紹尋找聖杯的故事及圓桌武士。  
*2：後期浪漫主義派詩人，作品通常具有革命激情及個性解放。  
*3：前期浪漫主義派，詩風通常描寫自然田園風光，William Wordsworth為其一代表。  
*4：古英文裏you的各式用法  
*5：茱麗葉的表哥，一次的意外中被羅密歐刺死，導致結局兩人雙雙殉情的悲劇發生。  
*6：羅密歐初次在舞會上遇見茱麗葉的調情場景，電影The Private Romeo有這段的重新演繹 超級美 連結：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yO1cUISXN8  
*7：蒙泰古(Montague)為羅密歐的姓，凱普萊特(Capulet)為茱麗葉的姓氏。

\--  
_阿蝶 (https://www.plurk.com/chyouchyou07)

**Author's Note:**

> 因為很心疼Sam在821說關於聖杯騎士的那段話，  
> 所以一開始其實是想寫正劇風的小卡安慰他，  
> 但也不知道為甚麼回神過來整篇文就變成這樣了
> 
> 寫完才發現SC好適合這種又黃又文藝又聰明的情侶  
> 平常相處高智商的兩人對話都不著邊際的高來高去，但到床上就是熱情如火♂  
> 還有處男卡好難寫 不過薩姆會好♂好♂照♂顧♂他的


End file.
